Daddy Brendan
by Ruthyroo
Summary: A little something i wrote after yesterdays E4 episode. Stendan.


**Daddy Brendan :) **

**Just a little something i wrote, maybe a bit too emotional but had to write something after that beautiful episode.**

"Are you singing Katy Perry?"

"No! I'm not, I'm not…"

"Do you even know the words?"

"I don't know the words; it's on the radio all the time isn't it."

"Aww, there's me thinking that I was going to come back to a zoo."

"Surprise!"

"Is that for me?"

"Whose idea was that?"

"Daddy Brendan."

"Daddy Brendan…"

"Did you hear that? Daddy. Ye ain't gonna get rid of me now, are ye?

**Ste :)**

Get rid of him? There is no way in the world that I want that to happen. He still doesn't get it does he? Him like this, in a relationship and being with my kids, is all I've ever wanted. Now I've got it, I'm not giving it up for anything. Watching him read to them like it's the most normal thing in the world, but of course it isn't, well not yet anyway. He surprises me more and more every day and this side to him, this loving boyfriend side is my most favorite.

Who would have thought that Brendan Brady would be openly loving me and reading the three little pigs to my kids till they fall asleep? A year ago I would have said no, but seeing it now in front of my very eyes touches me to the core. I feel warm inside and I know there will never be someone or something that can make me feel the way he does. Nothing and no one will ever make me love as much as I love him. That would be unimaginable.

I know what people think of him but in my mind he's perfect, I can look in to his eyes and see the real him, unlike others who just think he doesn't care about anything. But I know different and when his arms are wrapped around me, I know he cares about me more than anything or anyone else in the world. When he tells me he loves me…wow, I know I will never get bored of hearing that.

Everyone has flaws and I know he has his, but they are a part of him and when you love someone, especially the way I love him, you have to love everything about them…not just the good parts. I regret the amount of time that I spent without him, I could have had all this before, I'm just glad that I've got him now. Imagine if I never found my way back to him, even the thought makes me feel lost. With him I am at my best, I am all I can be and looking at him with Leah and Lucas I know that life couldn't get any better.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow ye house in, and that's exactly what he did."

And just when I think that it's impossible to love him anymore, he proves me wrong.

**Brendan :)**

Daddy Brendan, to hear that gives me an amazing feeling inside, to know that I am accepted at last, means so much to me. After years of struggling to fit in anywhere, I'm finally living a life that makes me happy…I finally belong. Steven is everything to me and now the kids are getting used to me as well, I feel that everything is falling in to place. I knew he was different from the minute I laid my eyes on him; I knew he was the one. It just took me a little while to get my head around my feelings for him.

After Douglas I wasn't sure that the kids would get used to me, but they have and that is the best feeling in the world. I have failed so many times with my own kids and maybe I have a chance to put some of that right with Leah and Lucas. There isn't one minute of the day where I don't think about Steven and when I am around him I can't help but smile, it's just what he does to me. Some people search their whole life's for what I have with him, some people have to close their eyes to dream but with him I only have to open mine, how lucky am I? Those months apart, felt like years but they have taught me so much and I know that I won't ever let him go again.

He was made for me and if I ever had any doubt in my mind before, all that doubt has gone now. We are stronger than ever and there is nothing that will tear us apart, although some will try, but I swear that whoever does will pay. Amy, Rae, Noah, Eileen, Douglas, Walker, my Da…the list goes on and on, but if we have survived all of them, then we can survive whoever comes next. I deserve to be happy with him I know that, I have paid for my past mistakes, this is our time now. He is it for me and I know that I am it for him too. I don't just want the here and now with him; I want him for the rest of my days.

I want to grow old with him and enjoy a full life together. Brendan Brady with a heart…who would have thought it hey? As for the kids, they are growing on me. Leah is a sweetheart and although she isn't biologically Steven's, she is like him in many ways. Lucas is adorable; although he doesn't say a lot and I'm hoping to bond with them even more as times goes on. I will make mistakes with them, I will shout and do the wrong thing sometimes but I will try to be the best I can be with them. I know Steven will help me. It just all takes time and we've got that now, we've got all the time in the world. I know he can't be without me and I definitely can't be without him…ever again.

**Please review my lovelies xx xx xx xx xx**


End file.
